After a romantic night
by Saeshmea
Summary: After a romantic night when Lionel asked Martha to marry him Clark disappeare and Martha is really worried for him... Will he come back before the wedding?


A romantic night

**A romantic night**

(This is one day between Mercy and Rage)

Lionel had thought on that so much... He wanted all to be perfect... Martha was going to wear a great dress he bought for her, when he met her he would give her a present, and after the dinner he would take her to the hotel terrace where a violinist would wait them playing a romantic song... then he would confess his love to her...

Martha woke up early, like every day, and prepared the breakfast for Clark and she. While they were eating someone knocked the door... Clark opened... It was messenger with a big package.  
C: Good morning!  
The messenger: Good morning, I'm bringing this for Mrs. Kent.  
C: I't ok. It's my mum.  
Clark took the package and left it on the dinning room table.  
M: What's that?  
C: It's for you... (He took the not and read it) "I hope you like it, I want you to wear it this night. I will collect you at 7 p.m."  
M: Lionel... (she sighted)  
C: Are you going out tonight? With him?  
M: That it seems...  
She opened the box... inside there were a rose and a really beautiful white dress...  
M: Oh my god!! Isn't it so precious?  
C: It is... and expensive...  
M: Oh son... it's a present...  
C: An expensive present from a bad man.  
M: I don't think so. Oh god... I won't be able to wait until night...

But she did. And it was 7 p.m. and Lionel came to the Kent's with his limousine.  
C: Good evening, Lionel.  
L: Good evening, Clark. Is your mum ready?  
C: She's already coming down... listen to me, Lionel... I don't know what have you prepared for tonight... but if I find out that you have done something indecent to her... then, I will kill you...  
Lionel tried to smile while Clark said that because Martha was going downstairs wearing that amazing white dress... she seemed an angel. The two boys staid looking at her with big eyes and their mouth opened...  
M: What? What happened? Is anything wrong?  
C & L: No!  
C: You look...  
L: incredibly...  
C: pretty...  
L: amazing...  
C: beautiful...  
L: sensual... (at this word Clark turned round to Lionel and watched him too bad)  
M: Thank you, guys... (she blushed and smile) So... let's go...  
L: Not yet... first, please, close your eyes.  
Martha closed her eyes and Lionel put a diamond necklace on her neck. When he finished she went to the mirror to see it...  
M: Oh my god, Lionel! I can't wear this!  
L: Of course you can... it's yours...  
Martha took her hand to her mouth so surprised and hugged Lionel...  
L: Wait... it doesn't finish here...  
M: What do you mean?  
L: Let's leave now... Goodnight Clark... do not wait her awake...  
C: Don't worry... I WILL.  
M: Bye bye son! (she kissed his cheek)

In the limousine Martha found a roses bouquet waiting for her. There was not a note... but there was a little box...  
M: What's that? (she asked smiling to Lionel)  
L: Just a present...  
M: Another?! That's too much for me, Lionel...  
L: Nothing is too much for you, Martha... (he took her hand, caressed it, and kissed it) Open it...  
There were a pair of earrings, dimonds earrings...  
L: A beutiful necklace have to be wore with beutiful earrings...  
M: Oh Lionel... really... not more surprises today...

The dinner was perfect and when they finished Lionel stood up and took Martha's hand...  
L: Do you like to come with me, Madame?  
M: It would be a pleasure... Where are we going now?  
They went in the elevator and there Lionel took out a silk handkerchief which wrapped something. He put it on Martha's hands and she opened it... Inside there was a bracelet with a date written on it...  
M: It's today's date... is it a special day?  
L: I hope it will be in the future...  
The elevator door's opened. They arrived to the last floor, where Lionel had a room, in which terrace there would be a violinist waiting them... but what Lionel didn't know was that when his secretary organized all that day he missed the violinist... so when they went inside and hi didn't listened that romantic song he got a bit upset...  
L: Oh crap!  
M: What happen?  
L: There would be a violinist playing the more romantic song in the world just for you...  
M: There's any violinist, here...  
L: that's the problem... that ruined all my plan...  
M: It doesn't matter... the views are really beautiful, and the room is so lovely...  
L: But it's not perfect, I wanted it to be perfect...  
M: Why? (she smiled, for her that was really perfect)  
L: Because I wanted you to remember the day I confess my love like the best day in you life... (Martha got surprised)  
M: What?  
L: What, what?  
M: What have you said? What did you wanted to say me? (at this moment Lionel found out what he have said)  
L: Oh... I...  
M: yeah?  
L: I wanted you to know that I... I love you... I LOVE YOU, MARTHA!  
Martha was in front the terrace door, watching the views, and started to cry. Lionel was next to the bed don't believing what was happening... he had imagined that too many times, and he still not believing...  
L: Why are you crying?  
M: Because you finally say it...  
L: Excuse me...  
M: I have wait this moment too many time... I was starting to thing that your love was just an imagination of my mind...  
L: What do you mean?  
M: I mean that I love you, too, Lionel Luthor. I LOVE YOU!  
They staid a while watching each other and then they jump towards the other and hugged...  
L: Oh my god... too much time worried about your feelings and you also loved me!! That's... fantastic...  
M: Don't say anything more, Lione, just love me... love me like you have always dream...  
They kissed. They kissed with love and passion. And then Martha let her dress fall on the floor. She wear white transparent panties and bra. Lionel couldn't stop watching at her perfect body (because instead of her age, Martha was really pretty). He wanted to touch it, but that was like touch something holy... Martha noticed this so she took Lionel's hands and put them on her waist. She undid his shirt and when it was on the floor next to the dress she sat on the bed and undid his trousers while she kissed his abdominal muscles.  
Then Lionel took she from her shoulders and pull her on the bed. He kissed her and then he undid her bra and kissed her breast. She felt really excited... Lionel kissed her tummy, and her navel... after, he went down, put out her panties and watched at that sweet pussy he had wished for so much time, he kissed it... and Martha closed her eyes because that really gave pleasure to her...  
Then Lionel put on her again, and took her hands, and they didn't stop watching each other while he get in her.  
He had dream that moment to many times, but never he could imagine that it would be so magic, so fantastic, so lovely!! They finished that great moment like there where fireworks in the room!!  
They kissed, and kissed again...  
Lionel stood up like if he had to go somewhere and Martha followed him. They both were nude. When they pass next to a chair there was in the room, Martha pull him on it... being he sat down...  
L: What are you doing?  
M: Don't you want more?  
Martha sat on him and he immediately got ready for an other time. This time Martha went up and down while they kissed and hugged and touched their nude bodies... they both felt really in love of each other.  
Suddenly Lionel cradled Martha without interrupt the anatomical conection they had at that moment, and loving each other too much, they continued their game agains the wall and then on the bed again... when they finished they were really tired and more in love than some hours ago...  
M: I love you so much (whispered Martha watching at him)  
L: I love you too (whispered Lionel watching at her)  
They slept nude and hugging each other. In the morning the had breakfast in the room and they were kissing each other all the time. They seemed a teenager couple.  
M: Definitly I will never forget this night (said she watching at the bracelet Lionel had given her) I could stay here with you for ever... (she kissed him)  
L: Me too, but we have to return to our lifes, and that includes Clark. (he kissed her)  
M: Oh my god! Clark may be really worried about me!  
L: I will take you home right now... don't worry... (and he kissed her again)

Already on the farm, before go out the limousine...  
M: What will we do now?  
L: What do you mean?  
M: I mean that I want to love you, I don't want to continue my life like since now... I want to spent all the time with you...  
L: Me too, dear, that's why I bought that to you...  
Lionel took Martha's hand and took out a diamond ring which he put on her finger...  
M: Oh, god... oh, dear! Are you engaging to me?  
L: I am. (he kissed her) If you want...  
M: I do. I mean. I want! Of course I want. Oh Lionel! You're making me so happy!! (she was really happy and after a while she get worried)  
L: What's the matter?  
M: I don't know how to tell that to Clark...  
L: Maybe I can help you...

So they both went in and Clark was in the kitchen speaking on the phone. He stopped the call.  
C: Mum! I was really worried for you, where have you been? (he hugged her)  
M: I was... I have... (she couldn't stop smiling and Clark find out that)  
C: Oh fuck!  
M: What?  
C: You have spent the night together, didn't you? You have done it!!  
M: No... well... yes... we do... but... (he saw the ring)  
C: You married?  
M: NO!!  
C: And what's that? (He took her hand)  
M: It's...  
C: You have engaged yourself!?  
M: We have, Clark, but...  
C: Are you crazy? What have he done to you? I will kill you, Lionel, I advised you!  
M: Clark, son, STOP PLEASE! It's true, we spent the night together, we did it and we engaged... but I'm not crazy, son, I'm in love, I'm in love with Lionel and I hope you can understand it, because we will marry soon and I want you to take me to the altar, right?  
C: It's not right mum.  
Clark disappeared and Lionel hugged Martha who started to cry...


End file.
